This invention relates to sound recording devices, and more particularily to apparatus for recording sound from one tape cassette to one or more other cassettes.
Equipment has been developed for transferring recorded sound from one tape to another. A master cassette previously recorded is inserted into such equipment along with one or more blank cassettes, and the sound recorded on the master is then transferred to the blank cassette. One problem, however, has been to achieve trouble free sound transfer, with a minimum of distortion.